


Knowing Boundaries

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn and Lucy test the limits of their relationship in a game.





	Knowing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> K is for knowing.

Knowing him was already something… Intriguing. Meeting drunk him was another level of interesting entirely.

He was flushed pink for laughing at something they had been discussing and, God, he looked cute. And so relaxed, so real, so honest. Pure.

“Nice call with this one” he commented about the whiskey she had stolen a few missions ago.

“I think it’s scot,” she said, not giving it much thought. Just like she hadn’t while taking the alcohol from the house of a wealthy Rittenhouse member.

“Well, it’s clearly strong” the former terrorist assured, “I should probably stop now”

Lucy smirked, “What? And let me drink alone? It’s still eleven, we have a lot of time to waste”

Flynn grinned “Time to waste, not to get wasted” yet he poured another cup for himself.

“We could finish this and play truth or dare” the words came out and she didn’t even feel them “Wow!”

“Yeah, wow!” Garcia said, “Maybe it’s you who should stop drinking” he took a sip, “Truth”

The historian chuckled, “Have you ever been this drunk?”

“Oh, yes. And worse,” he nodded, before downing another gulping.

“Truth”

“Hm…” he considered, observed her for a moment, “Your favorite drinking partner”

“It’s not like I drink with a lot of people. You, I’d say”

He smirked, “Truth”

“You just wanted me to say you’re my favorite, didn’t you?”

Garcia laughed, “Yeah, pretty much”

“Dare” she called and he raised a surprised pair of eyebrows.

“Hm. I dare you to… Walk all the bunker, get us some fruits and come back without giggling” the man challenged.

“And if I fail?”

“You lose a round”

Preston got up, already smirking, Flynn smiling back, almost as if trying to get her to lose already.

The historian put on the best serious face she could, which caused him to laugh.

“Shut up! Not fair!” she protested already feeling like giggling. 

“Hey, I never said it’d be easy” he defended himself

She got up and walked to the door.

“Don’t wake everyone up” he teased.

“Shh!!” she got out before he made another remark.

Lucy was rolling her eyes when she got back, a bowl in her hand. She placed it on the table near him.

“I lost. Jiya and Rufus were watching a movie and caught me looking for bananas inside the oven before telling me we’re out of them”

She had to wait for him to stop laughing. He got adorably red.

“Truth”

“Did you cut these fruits?”

“Jiya did, she wouldn’t give me the knife. Said something about me doing fruit ninja with my own fingers”

He chuckled and ate a grape, “She was probably right”

She rolled her eyes, “Truth”

“Are you afraid of a new dare?”

“I’ll never hear the end of this last one, so yes”

He grinned, “Your turn. Dare”

The historian gave him a huge smile, “Two cups” she made sure to pour the amount.

He complied letting out a loud “Ahh!” after.

“Truth”

“Are you getting revenge, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely”

“Dare”

“Go say ‘good night’ very nicely to everyone. Oh, and Wyatt and Rufus get hugs”

Lucy went with him, scarcely containing her laugh and almost losing it at Rufus’ shocked/terrified face. Wyatt would have fought the Croatian, had he not seen long gone historian laughing.

Garcia had to wait for her to calm down. She had to wipe tears away from her eyes.

“Remind me not to piss you off again,” he said once they were back in their room.

Preston was smiling, clearly very satisfied with herself, “Dare”

“A peck, on the lips”

She blinked.

“Oh, yeah, it’s gonna be our dirty little secret and I’ll get to use it against you whenever I want” he explained.

She rolled her eyes “Ass”

Lucy got up and walked to him, planted a quick peck on his lips before getting back to her seat “Happy?”

Garcia grinned “Oh, very”

“You do know I can just make something up, right?”

“You’re saying no one would believe if I said you just kissed me?”

Her shrug was all answer he got, a challenging one at that.

“Lucy we spent a night talking and the next day Wyatt was already assuming we were a thing”

“I’ll say it was a bet”

“Ah, so you’re just doubting my ability to get you to willingly kiss me?”

Another shrug.

Flynn got up and walked to her, he didn’t hesitate before getting their lips only breathes apart.

Lucy closed her eyes until his inaction made her shoot him a questioning look.

Garcia smiled, lips close to touching hers. His gaze lingered on her mouth for an instant and he licked his lips before staring back at her dead in the eyes “You didn’t even try to back away… Are you sure you want to play this game, Lucy? Because it’s clear I don’t need to steal kisses from you”

He stayed there for a moment before pulling away, walking to his bed and laying down.

The historian let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Night, Lucy” she could hear his smug smile.

“Night” she muttered and eyed the whiskey.

_ Oh, God... _


End file.
